Jay Tuck
Jay Nelson Tuck, Jr. (born April 25, 1945) is an American journalist, television producer, author, voice talent and lecturer. During his 35-year-employment with ARD German Television, Tuck worked as investigative reporter, war correspondent in Iraq and Executive Producer of the daily network news magazine ARD-Tagesthemen. In 2001 he founded Airtime Dubai Ltd, an international media company based in United Arab Emirates, where he produces Arabic-language programming for 40 million viewers. As voice talent Tuck can be heard on international commercials and cinema trailers. Early life Jay Nelson Tuck, Jr. was born in Brooklyn, New York as son of newspaper journalist Jay Nelson Tuck. He attended Wayne High School in New Jersey and studied at Antioch University in Yellow Springs, Ohio. There he shot his first student films, The Date and Short Circuit. During his studies he also held jobs as a student economist at the Federal Trade Commission, the US Treasury and as a social worker in Harlem. Tuck began his journalistic career at age twenty as radio reporter for WYSO, the university’s FM station. Civilian service in Europe As a recognized conscientious objector during the Vietnam War he travelled to Germany, where he served his two-year civilian service in Hamburg. During this time, Tuck shot various amateur films, including Good Day with the British rock group Nektar. ARD German Television His German media career began in 1971 as a free-lancer for local TV at Norddeutscher Rundfunk (NDR) in Hamburg, where he interviewed many entertainment personalities, including Joan Baez, Johnny Cash, Mick Jagger, Leonard Cohen and Andy Warhol. For thirty years, Jay Tuck was employed full-time by NDR and the ARD network, first as investigative reporter for NDR-Panorama and WDR-Monitor, later as war correspondent in both Gulf Wars. Free-lance journalist In Germany, reportages from Jay Tuck appeared in Stern, Der Spiegel, Die Welt, Zeit-Dossier and Zeit-Magazin. Internationally he has written for Oggi (Italy), Panorama and Nieuwe Revu (Netherlands), Vi Menn (Norway), Le Point (France), Playboy (Germany) and Time Magazine (USA).Speaker Page Jay Tuck, London Speaker Bureau bit.ly/Mmq4fu Author As book author, Books * High-Tech Espionage, St. Martins Press, New York, * The T Directorat, St. Martin's Press, New York, * High-Tech Espionage, Sidgwick & Jackson, London * Die Computer-Spione, Heyne Verlag, Munich, * La Guerre des Ordinateurs, Plon, Paris 2002, * Il gioco della conchiglia (Computer Connection), Adnkronos libri, Rome 1985 * Ο πόλεμος των computers - Οι Πειρατές της Πληροφορικής (War of computers - Pirates of Information), Roes Publishing, Athens, 1986) * Direktorat T, Kriminalistik-Verlag, Köln 2002, Airtime Dubai and Al-Jazeera After retiring from ARD German Television, Jay Tuck founded Airtime Dubai Ltd in the United Arab Emirates, an international media companyGate - Newsletter of German Chamber of Commerce, July 2008, p. 35 http://airtime.ae/images/Press-GateEnglish.pdf with close contacts to the Arab broadcasters of the region. His weekly technology magazine Understanding Tomorrow (عن كثب) was on-air for five years and watched by 40 million viewers on Al-Jazeera (Arabic). Airtime Dubai also produces corporate image videos. Its music arm, Airtime Records, released the top-selling CD "Dubai Nights, Volume One".Amazon Music Voice talent Tuck has continued his work behind the microphone since his university days, as radio DJ on the north German FM station NDR-2 (“Die Jay Tuck Show”) and as voice-talent in commercials and cinema trailers.Jay Tuck, Voice Talent, German agent Find-A-Voice His voice can be heard on hundreds of TV-Spots for leading global brands, as well as the narrator of Hollywood thriller „Alone in the Dark“ (starring Christian Slater ). Recreation Tuck is a long-distance runner. In the year 2000 he became the first American to run the Siberian Ice Marathon in Omsk, Russia. References Category:1945 births Category:Living people Category:American male journalists Category:American journalists Category:American television producers Category:American male voice actors Category:American male marathon runners Category:Sportspeople from Brooklyn Category:Writers from New York (state)